


This Time

by KillerOfHope



Series: ABO Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Fucking Machines, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: They're going to be here for a while.





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ABO Bingo. Space: Fucking Machines

Dean wakes up feeling weird. He's hot, burning and sweating all over. It takes a few moments to realize that this is the usual first morning of a heat, but just when he's about to get up and call for Sam to take care of it, he notices that he can't move. A confused sound leaves his mouth as he realizes that it's not pitch black in his room, but that he's wearing a blindfold. He's also tied up, laying on top of something while his hands and feet are bound. 

So far nothing worrying, they played gamed like this before, but Dean doesn't get is the thing in his mouth. There's something nudging against his lips, just enough to hold them open. 

"Sam...?" Dean tries to wriggle away from the think to talk, but in doing so his ass touches something firm. 

Something cold and hard pressing inside his hole, not even an inch but in his state it's enough to make him moan. 

"I see you're awake," Dean hears Sam's voice and in the next moment there's a hand on his ass. Massaging it, making him more desperate by waking all instincts that Dean keeps buried when he's not in heat. 

"What's the meaning of this?" Dean manages to say, because even though he's trying move away from the thing in his mouth in order to talk properly, it somehow follows him. 

Dean wonders how because he's pretty sure it's not gag. 

"You're in heat, but I can't help you this time, Dean," Sam answers. "I'm on pain meds, remember?"

Yeah. Dean now does remember. Stupid vamp that banged Sam up pretty good last week and while on meds Sam's body always responds by killing his sex drive. As his big brother Dean usually approves, because it's a dead way to ensure Sammy is eating and sleeping well and so far they've always been lucky that Sam not able - or willing - to get it up never collided with Dean's heats, rare and irregular as they are. 

Dean whines, fearing what it means. They can't leave the bunker right now and Cas' Beta vessel ain't gonna help, even if the angel would be willing to fuck Dean into the next week in the first place. 

"Don't worry, Dean," Sam says and suddenly there's a wiring sound filling the room. "The Men of Letters were well prepared for occasions like this." 

He'd like to answer, but Dean is too occupied by the thing in his mouth moving back and forth. Slowly, to give him time to adjust probably, but the shape of it gives Dean now a pretty good idea what it. Fuck, if he had known about this earlier ... Dean moans around the dildo in his mouth, imagines that it would be Sam's cock he's sucking. 

Just when he thinks he's in for a pleasent ride, he hears Sam chuckle and another machine comes to life. This time the hard object prodding his ass, which Dean had almost forgotten because he was so focused on sucking the dildo like a whore, thrusts forward. Hard and deep. Dean screams, clenches around the toy stretching his hole, before he cries out because the machine slows down again. Stops as its resting inside him halfway. There, teasing him, but as satisfying as Dean wants it to be. 

Dean moans Sam's name, because it has to be his shitty little brother who is responsible for this. 

"Are you that eager, Dean? You want it this bad?" His Alpha teases, running his fingers through Dean's sweat soaked hair. " 

The thing in his mouth retreats, just like the toy in his ass. 

"Yes," Dean yells and bucks against the bench he's laying on. It's soft and could be quite comfortable, but Sam strapped him to it like a pro. There's no room for movement and his dick hangs freely between his legs. No way to find friction. 

Apparently Sam wants him to come untouched. "Yes, Sam. Please. Please turn it back on. Help me out here if you aren't fucking me into the next week as you're supposed to do." 

"You should remember that you're not in a position to make demands," Sam says. 

Then the younger Winchester settles into this chair and turns the machines back on. It's a leisure pace at first, something to get Dean used to the pounding he's in for. After a while Sam turns a dial and the fake cock opening up his brother's ass picks up in speed. It's the hard fast pace Sam uses himself to make Dean come. It works like magic, because Dean moans around the dildo he's still sucking on, always getting desperate when it leaves his mouth, and comes for the first time today. White stripes stain the tiles, but Sam doesn't bother cleaning it up. 

They're going to be here for a while. 

  
  


 


End file.
